Spitfire
by FindGallifrey
Summary: After a creepy Original continues to stare at Bonnie, she confronts him and ends up having to speak to him for the rest of the night.  Now she has to deal with Kol and his never ending attempts to woe her.  Bonnie/Kol with hints of Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie Bennett was not a witch to mess with. But Kol Mikaelson, who, at times, probably believed himself to be invincible, couldn't help but become intrigued with the witch. Elijah continuously told him to stay away from the girls of Mystic Falls - but _damn, _Bonnie Bennett was not a girl to him, she was a woman.

Kol took this as a loophole out of Elijah's rules he had set specifically for him, and him alone. If Klaus got to mess with Caroline Forbes and Elijah got to contradict his own rules by beginning to fancy the Doppelganger, why couldn't Kol have a bit fun? Hell, even Rebekah had her eyes on one of the Salvatore brothers. Why did Kol have to be the one with a list of rules?

Elijah didn't trust him.

No one should.

Bonnie and her blonde friend, the girl that Klaus was fancying, entered the Grill with much ease. He noted that Caroline took a glance at Klaus and hid her disgust immediately before shutting him out completely, as for Bonnie, she took a look at the Originals and he could feel her heart quicken when her eyes met his.

How interesting.

"Kol, I know exactly what you're thinking, but Elijah will put a dagger through your heart." Klaus says to Kol, but his eyes are trained on the back of Caroline's head.

"So brother, you get to have fun with the girls of Mystic Falls, yet I have to sheepishly sit out? Enlighten me brother, but the women here are quite intriguing." Kol licked his lips and Bonnie noted this action, flushing and glancing down at her plate, muttering nonsense words.

Obviously the nonsense words were about him, because he saw Caroline jump out of her seat and walk over to them.

"Caroline, love." Klaus seemed to beam just by her walking over to them instead of him having to walk over to her.

"I'm not here for you Klaus." Caroline says dryly, and instead focuses on Kol, "Would you stop with your creepy staring? It's making her uncomfortable."

Kol grins and raises his scotch to Bonnie, "If she wants me to stop staring, she can tell me for herself."

Caroline seems startled by him not even bothering to listen to her, "Bonnie!" Caroline calls over, "Come here and tell this creep to screw off."

Bonnie hopelessly sighs, and Kol watches her get up from her seat and walk over to the trio, her arms tight around her chest.

"I told you not to, Caroline." Bonnie says under her breath, but Kol catches it.

"My sincerest apologies, beautiful. But you're quite intriguing, my name's Kol, Kol Mikaelson, but you must have heard of me by now." Kol's eyes are lit up like a kid on Christmas, as if he's just scored her before he even has her.

He takes Bonnie's hand and plants a light chaste kiss on it, hoping to charm her.

Bonnie doesn't even look at him, she's glancing wildly around her, obviously not used to this kind of attention, "Well _Kol_. I actually haven't heard of you."

Kol frowns and turns to Klaus, "You haven't been talking me up to the ladies?"

"I didn't see the need." Klaus shrugs, taking a drink of his scotch before locking his eyes with Caroline, "Do you fancy a drink?"

Caroline rolls her eyes, "When are you going to just give up?"

Klaus grins in spite of himself, "Give it a few centuries."

Caroline glares at him, biting her lip.

"Maybe we should leave Caroline-" Bonnie begins.

"And miss all the fun?" Kol says with a sinister smile on his lips, "Why not stay for a while, Miss. Bennett, I hear you're quite intriguing when you're not trying to kill Niklaus."

She doesn't say anything about her constant attempts to kill Klaus, "Oh, and where have you heard this?"

Kol smirks, "Lets just say, I have my sources. We can leave it at that."

"What else have you heard about me?" Bonnie questions, suddenly intrigued with his 'sources'.

"That you're the famous Bennett witch, last of your line now, considering your Mother's.. condition. Terribly sorry, but something had to be done." Kol says, but he doesn't know that it's a touchy subject for Bonnie.

"So killing my Mother just _had to be done_?" Bonnie asks, and Caroline can tell that Bonnie is working herself up, "Esther wasn't wrong, you know."

Caroline shoots Bonnie a look, more of a warning instead of a look.

Kol raises a eyebrow at her, "On what part?" Kol shares a smile with Klaus.

"The part that you were monsters." Bonnie says, and Kol, for a second, admires her confidence.

Kol downs his drink, "As Elijah said, we chose to be monsters. I, however, see nothing wrong with it. See that pretty brunette over there?" Kol nods towards a girl with her group of friends, "She's going to be dinner tonight." He licks his lips and then pauses mid-lick, "Unless, of course, you'd be willing to spend your night with me, Miss Bennett."

Bonnie looks at the girl for a few moments too long, the brunette turns to stare back at Bonnie. Her eyes skim over the group and dread washes her face and she turns back to her friends with hurried whispers.

Undoubtedly oozing about either Klaus or Kol.

"Fine." Bonnie sits on the bar stool next to him, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Mmm, very quick to the point, Miss Bennett." Kol grins and orders her a drink.

"I don't drink." Bonnie pointedly says when the drink is placed in front of her.

Kol holds up his drink, "Here's to the girl who won't die tonight." It's a warning, Bonnie can tell.

Bonnie raises her drink up grudgingly to clink with his, and she drinks. It burns the entire way down, and she can feel her magic muddling at the alcohol.

"Bonnie, I have been in my coffin for thousands of years, and I must admit, I've never seen anyone as ravishing and sultry as you so far." Kol says, "You do, fascinate me."

She rolls her eyes at his overuse of compliments, "Compliments won't get you anywhere."

"But you're blushing. It seems as if I've gotten somewhere." Kol notes, nodding towards her cheeks. She can feel herself blushing now, probably turning redder at the mention of her blushing.

"It was a unconscious thing." Bonnie grumbles under her breath.

"Is that so?" Kol questions, a smirk set between his lips again.

Bonnie looks away from him, "What do you want from me?"

"I thought a polite chat would do for now." Kol says.

"For now?" Bonnie turns back to him.

Kol grins, "I sort of got the impression that we were becoming friends."

Bonnie rolls her eyes at him, and to her own surprise, a bubbly laugh escapes her lips, "Friends? With you?"

"I've got you laughing now." Kol says, he seems to be amused by the things he can make her do.

She shakes her head as she looks down at the drink in her hand, "You must be really drunk."

"Too bad I fail to see the problem." Kol downs another drink to add emphasis to his point.

Bonnie rolls her eyes at his drunken state, "Of course you don't. First thing Kol does after getting out of a coffin: drink senselessly."

"You forgot to add: and talk to pretty girls that can't stand me." Kol licks his lips.

Bonnie smiles at this, "You wouldn't be wrong on that." She takes a sip of her own drink.

"I'm the tamest bit sad that you agreed with me." Kol downs his drink then, swallowing it whole, omitting a soft noise from his throat as the vodka slid to his stomach.

"So sorry to crush a Originals feelings." Bonnie says, "Do you need a band aid?"

"Hardly, but thank you for the offer." Kol grins at her.

"You two are horribly nauseating." Klaus says, turning to the duo.

Kol raises his eyebrows at Klaus, "Oh, is that so brother? You haven't seen you and Caroline together? I positively feel like barfing up the A negative blood I had for lunch."

Klaus rolls his eyes at Kol, "Well _brother_, perhaps it's time to stop toying with Miss Bennett so we can return home."

Caroline shoots a look over to Bonnie, probably something along the lines of: are these guys serious?

Kol turns to Bonnie, offering her a smile, "Brother, must you always put a damper on my fun?"

"Caroline's been giving me the silent treatment and it's been slowly driving me insane." Klaus says with a pointed look at Caroline.

"Threaten to kill someone." Kol advises.

"But then I wouldn't be able to kill anyone." Klaus whines, "Do you see that adorable raven haired beauty, Kol? Over on the right.."

"You are disgusting." Caroline scoffs.

"Ah, the beauty talks." Klaus smirks.

"She bites also." Caroline adds.

"I'm into that." Klaus smirks again.

"Ugh!" Caroline throws her hands up in the air and begins to march away, but Klaus is right on her heels.

"Definitely the bittersweet couple, those two. Who do you think will kill the other first?" Kol turns to Bonnie with a cocky smile set between his chaste lips.

Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Anyways, I must go after Niklaus and tear him off of your friend so I can return him home before Elijah throws a fit." Kol stands up off the stool, "It was quite the pleasure meeting you." He kisses her on the cheek.

"Hey!" Bonnie protests, blushing furiously and holding her cheek.

"You're quite the spitfire, has anyone ever told you that?" Kol adds as he quickly stalks off. When Bonnie turns back to the counter, she sees a little note with seven numbers on it.

_Call me_.


	2. Chapter 2:  Woe

After her confrontation with the all cocky and arrogant Kol, Bonnie and Caroline decided to just go to Caroline's house and crash and watch a movie. They decided to watch 'The Vow' mainly because they wanted to see Channing Tatum without his shirt on, they didn't care for the plot.

Bonnie eats popcorn and so does Caroline, when the movie is over, Caroline invites her to sleep over.

"Come on Bonnie, Abby will be just fine." Caroline reassures, taking her hands in hers and leading her upstairs, "Besides, we haven't had a girls night, just me and you, in _forever_."

Bonnie groans a little bit and grabs out her phone, "Fine, just let me text Abby then." Bonnie quickly thumbs a text for her Mom before following Caroline up to her room.

Caroline squeals in joy and goes to her closet, "Okay, since you're a all mighty witch and stuff, lets talk to the dead." Caroline wiggles her eyebrows, pulling out a Ouija board, "Just some harmless fun, right?"

Bonnie arches a eyebrow at her, "Caroline? Last time I checked the dead wasn't speaking with me."

"The dead _witches_." Caroline says, "We're just talking to some dead humans still hanging around, come on Bonnie, if anything goes bad we can just throw a rock on it or something." She doesn't take no for a answer as she sets the Ouija bored down on the ground between them and urge Bonnie to sit across from her.

"So, we put both of our hands on the thingy magnify glass thinger." Caroline instructs, placing her hand on it as Bonnie does the same, "Then I guess we ask questions."

"There is no magic coursing from this at all, Caroline. It isn't going to work." Bonnie protests.

Caroline blows out air, pushing Bonnie's hair to the side, "I don't care, it's fun - and it's also what normal people do. Lets just pretend this is real, okay? So, I'll start first. Can anyone hear us?" Caroline asks the Ouija board. The magnify glass ghosts over to YES.

Caroline does a squeal, "Yay! What's your name?"

P A T R I C K

"Hm, that's cool, can you give us a sign you can see us and hear us?" Caroline asks, smiling to herself.

Then, a piece of paper slaps against the outside of Caroline's window.

_We can see you just fine._

Bonnie's eyes widen, "Caroline, I don't like this anymore." She says, removing her hand from the Ouija board and standing up, staring at the window.

"No no no, it's fine." Caroline swallows hard, "Will you hurt us?"

NO.

"See, everything's fine Bonnie, don't be a scaredy cat." Caroline pats the space aside from her, "Just sit, don't worry your pretty little head."

Bonnie sighs and sits down across from her, "How did you die, Patrick?"

The magnifier ghosts over to seven letters.

They spell out:

V A M P I R E.

Caroline's hands fly from the piece of glass as her window bursts open, one letter flying in.

_I know what you are._

Caroline looks like she's on the brink of tears, "Bonnie, maybe this was a bad idea." Caroline says, hurrying over to close the window, only to see two dark figures outside of her house, "Bonnie!"

Bonnie rushes over to Caroline, looking outside the window, "No one's there Caroline." Bonnie slams the window shut, "You're being paranoid, put a rock on that thing to let him go, okay?"

Caroline nods and rushes over to the Ouija board, dropping a rock on top of it, "That was scary.."

There's a knock on Caroline's bedroom door and a note floats out from under the door.

_Open the door if you dare_.

Caroline wordlessly shows the note to Bonnie, "I can't." She whispers.

Bonnie takes the leap of faith, already having a enchantment in place for whoever their visitor is. She jerks open the door and mutters the enchantment before she even looks to whose there.

Two men are coiling on the floor, each of them holding their heads, she realizes that's its just Kol and Klaus.

She stops immediately and backs away, "Caroline, it's okay!" She calls over to Caroline, who sits in a corner covering her ears.

Caroline stands up and walks over to Bonnie as the two men pick their way up from the floor, "You're kidding me."

"No apology then?" Kol questions Bonnie, as he stands up.

"What are you guys doing in my house?" Caroline snarls, "Why can't you leave us alone?" She's ready to slam the door in their faces but Klaus jars his foot into the doorway, effectively creating a path into Caroline's bedroom as he and Kol walk in.

Klaus sits on the mini couch in her room, "Just merely fascinated by you two. Did you really believe in a Ouija board?"

"Of course not." Bonnie interrupts, "If you think we're gullible you're wrong."

Kol takes a seat on Caroline's bed, "Hm, you have a very frilly room, I don't see why Nik has taken such a fancy in you. No offense or anything."

Caroline glares at Kol, "I don't see why either, perhaps you should both _leave_." She says through her teeth.

"Feisty. Just like Rebekah, but you aren't a strumpet like her." Kol throws Caroline a wink.

"How did you get in here?" Bonnie asks, stepping in front of Caroline, "Only Klaus is invited in here."

Kol shrugs, but a smirk rises to his lips, "A little persuasion of Caroline's sweet mother was hardly difficult."

"Lets do something entertaining." Klaus says, he pauses for a moment, sucking his lip in between his teeth, deep in thought, "Lets play truth or dare."

Caroline huffs, "You break into my house then you suggest to do a slumber party game?"

Klaus arches a eyebrow at her, "Have something to hide, sweet Caroline?"

"I have nothing to hide." Caroline says, planting herself on the floor, "I think you should be the one worrying."

Bonnie sits down next to Caroline, Kol gets off of Caroline's bed and sits down next to Bonnie. Klaus has a smirk between his lips as he sits down beside Caroline, "Who first?"

"I'll go." Kol says, "Anyone, ask away."

Caroline leaps at the opportunity to find out more about this mysterious original, "Truth or dare?" She asks playfully, biting her fingernail.

"Truth will do." Kol leans back on his hands, edging a little closer to Bonnie, "Ask away."

Caroline ponders a bit, wondering what she should ask, "Whose hotter, me or Bonnie?" She asks boldly.

Bonnie flushes a light red, looking away from Caroline and outside the window, she can feel Kol's glance on her, prompting - no, daring her to look at him. So, she does, she looks right at him, arching a eyebrow.

"Bonnie." He answers with fluency, staring right at her, Bonnie takes a sharp intake of breath and looks away from him.

Caroline pretends to be disappointed by this, but instead, Klaus leaps into action.

"Caroline, truth or dare?" Klaus asks her.

"Truth." She says.

"Does no one do a dare anymore?" Kol complains loudly, pursing his lips, and he scoots even _closer_ to Bonnie, she swears that if he scoots any closer he's actually going to be pressed up against her like a blanket.

Klaus just rolls his eyes at Kol and gives Caroline a wicked smirk, "Do you find me attractive?"

Now it's Caroline's turn to flush and be put on the spot, she stutters for a moment, obviously caught off guard by the question, "I'll do the dare instead." She says.

Klaus's pearly whites come into view, "The dare is far worse love." He says, "Best not to test your luck."

Caroline takes a deep breath, "Yes! Okay, there I said it, yes, you are attractive." She won't even look at him, because she knows he's beaming.

Klaus grins, nodding to himself, "Valuable information to know that you're the least bit attracted to me."

"I am not!" Caroline protests immediately, locking eyes with him.

Kol waves his hands between the two fighting, "Enough of all of that rubbish. It's Bonnie's turn." Kol turns to her, "Truth or dare?"

Bonnie looks at him, locking eyes with him, a challenge is waiting in the air between them, "Dare." She answers simply.

Kol leans in close to her, his eyes taunting - yet daring her, "Kiss me." He answers simply, now the air is hot and stiffly between them. Bonnie's heart is beating erratically like a hummingbird on crack, she knows he can hear it. It's so loud, every vampire in the damn town can hear it.

She leans in to him, closing her eyes and he does the same, but she just kisses him on the side of the mouth, she pulls away with a grin on her face, "You never said where." She answers his confused face.

He opens his mouth to 'revise' his dare, but Bonnie just puts a finger to his lips and shakes her head.

"Not this time, vampire." She says, turning to face Klaus and Caroline, who are just sort of awestruck, but Klaus is still beaming over Caroline calling him attractive.

"Now it's Klaus's turn." Caroline says, turning to him with a evil thought in mind, "Yours is a fuck marry kill question."

"What is that?" Klaus questions (so obviously out of the loop).

Caroline grins, "I give you three names and you have to decide which one you would either, marry, kill, or fuck."

Klaus arches a eyebrow at her, "Is that what this generation is doing for fun now?"

"Okay, enough with your stuff about our generation. So, three names, me, Bonnie, and Elena." Caroline says, leaning back and watching him carefully.

"Marry Caroline." He says softly, and she flushes a bright red, "Fuck Caroline. Kill the Doppelganger."

"What about Bonnie? You can't apply two to me!" Caroline protests, her voice rising as her face darkens in redness, "Maybe this was a bad idea after all."

Klaus tilts his head to the side, "Bonnie could be useful to me someday, also, I don't think I'd apply any of the profane things to someone I didn't fancy."

Caroline stands up, frustrated with all of his feelings and other stuff, "The straightforward thing is kind of irritating, you know that right?" She storms out of the room with Klaus on her heels.

Kol turns to Bonnie, a smile on his face, "So that leaves two. We could always try that dare again.."

Bonnie rolls her eyes and stands up, "Only in your dreams, vampire."

"Why do you do that? Why do you always insert my species after a witty comment? It's not like I call you witch all the time." Kol says, then he takes her hand and places a chaste kiss on it, "Kol, Kol Mikaelson." He re-introduces.

Bonnie glares at him, "I don't like vampires, simple as that."

"Your Mother is a vampire, and your best friend is a vampire." Kol looks at her, "How do you hate vampires when you're surrounded by them?"

"Last four words of your sentence pretty much describes it for me." Bonnie arches her eyebrows and folds her arms across her chest, "I'm the only witch."

"Feeling lonely? I have more than enough company for two in my king sized bed." Kol lowers his head, grinning with squinted eyes.

Bonnie rolls her eyes and takes a step away from him, "I don't think I'll be taking you up on that offer anytime soon." She turns to look at the clock to see it's 1 AM, "They've been fighting for a while." Bonnie says with a pointed look in the hallway.

"Fighting?" Kol questions, "Here, listen." He says, then he suddenly grabs her around the waist and holds her up to him, omitting a soft gasp from her, "Don't focus on anything except the noise outside that door." He whispers into her ear.

Bonnie stares at the doorway, focusing, and even though she doesn't have vampire senses, she can hear the fighting has stopped - and the rubbing of clothing against clothing - oh god! They're making out! She realizes this and her jaw falls open.

"See, even though you're a witch you can still hear when you try." Kol mutters into her ear, his grip around her waist getting a little tighter, "Now, listen to your heartbeat." He says.

She listens to it, it sounds like a hummingbird on crack, it's beating so loud and wildly - she knows he can hear it.

Kol's lips are by her ear, grazing it so softly, "You can be powerful when you try to be, Miss Bennett."

She gasps a bit when his hand goes into her back pocket, pulling out her cellphone, he quickly thumbs in his number and hands it to her, "Call me when you get lonely." He says into her ear, "I may be a vampire, but I am great company."

Bonnie jerks away from him finally, she puts her cellphone back into her pocket as Klaus and Caroline come back into the room.

Caroline looks flustered and embarrassed but Klaus looks triumphant.

Caroline gives Bonnie a look that clearly says: I don't want to talk about it.

Well, that made two of them.

"We should be going now Kol, these two ladies will need their sleep." Klaus pecks Caroline's cheek despite her protest, "Until next time."

Kol, on the other hand, is a bit more braver than Klaus, placing a chaste kiss on the side of Bonnie's mouth - dangerously close to her mouth, she flinches away from him, "Do take me up on my offer."

She connects eyes with him and he winks at her.

* * *

><p><em>So I decided to continue with this story because I got a overwhelming amount of reviews on the first chapter!<em>

_One shot turned into story, prepare for Kol + Bonnie! Mixed with Klaroline._


End file.
